Whitefang's Holiday Specials
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: Whitefang brings you stories for Valentines Day, Christmas and Halloween, with crossovers from Rescue Rangers and All Dogs go to Heaven    ChipXGadget WhitefangXSophie


It's Valentines Day and the Rescue Rangers and Loonatics and everyone is celebrating, well everyone except Whitefang and Chip who were without presents from their loved ones

"I can't believe they selt out on Disturbed tickets, Sophie really wanted to see them tonight"

"You think thats bad, I bought Gadget another can of oil, man valentines day sucks" The two males sigh in despair before an idea strikes the wolf

"I have a plan" Whitefang says snapping his fingers "Here's what we'll do"

*In the Loonatics base*

Gadget and Sophie are busy having a girls chat about today when Gadget brings up the boys gifts and how devastated she was about Chip's gift

"Corey said he was taking me to a Disturbed concert tonight but I found out they selt out, I guess I overreacted because I didn't accept his apology, Ace got Lexi a new car, Duck got Clarissa some perfume, Slam bought Kam some dummbells, Tech bought Storm some flowers and Rev took Sara to Paris, and me I'm having to do nothing due to my husband being a dick and not getting those tickets in time"

"Well, golly, Chip didn't have a clue what to give me so he gave me a canister of oil and a toolbox filled to the brim with new tools, I guess I didn't apprieciate his gift at all because I gave him a blatant thanks and left him hanging when he tried to kiss me, Dale even got FoxGlove the entire collection of Star Wars including Clone wars"

While the girls were still talking Chip and Whitefang creep silently into the base and cover their wives eyes

"Guess who babe" Whitefang and Chip whisper into their wives ears as they reveal themselves by jumping over the couch and landing beside their wives

"Guys what are you doing" Gadget asks as Chip turns on the stereo as a song came up that was played at Gadget and Chip's wedding as Chip and Whitefang stood

**[Whitefang]**  
**Ohhh...**  
**Whitefang and Chip**

**[Chip]**  
**Ohhh**

**[Whitefang]**  
**Yeahhh**

**[Chip]**  
**Yeahhh**

"Oh boys" the girls couldn't believe their ears as Whitefang and Chip took their wives hands and started singing to them making them blush

**Whitefang: This life don't last forever (Chip: hold my hand)**  
**Chip: So tell me what we're waiting for (Whitefang: hold my hand)**  
**Whitefang: We're Better off being together (Chip: hold my hand)**  
**Chip: Than being miserable alone (Whitefang: hold my hand)**

Whitefang twirled Sophie around and danced with her while Chip slow danced with Gadget

**[Whitefang]**  
**Cause I've been there before**  
**And you've been there before**  
**But together we can be alright.**  
**Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold**  
**We hold each other till we see the sunlight**

**[Chip]**  
**(So if you just)**

**[Chip/Whitefang]**  
**Hold my hand**  
**Baby I promise that I'll do**  
**All I can**  
**Things will get better if you just hold my hand**  
**Nothing can come between us if you just hold,**  
**hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand.**

Gadget and Sophie rested their heads on their husband's shoulders as the beat continued

**[Michael]**  
**(Hold my hand)**

A small stage appears outside the base as Whitefang and Chip are dressed in White tuxedos and White trilbys as they continue singing so everyone celebrating valentines day could hear the love struck wolf and chipmunk sing to their beloved

**[Whitefang]**  
**The nights are getting darker (Chip: hold my hand)**  
**And there's no peace inside (Chip: hold my hand)**  
**So why make our lives harder (Chip: hold my hand)**  
**By fighting love, tonight. (Chip: sooooo)**

Everyone clapped to the duo on stage, but this was one song Chip wanted every couple in the world to dance to

**[Chip/Whitefang]**  
**Cause I've been there before**  
**And you've been there before**  
**But together we can be alright (Whitefang: alright)**  
**Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold**  
**We hold each other till we see the sunlight**

"This was the best present the boys have ever given us Sophie" Gadget says to the she-wolf as she nods towards her mousy friend

**So if you just hold my hand**  
**Baby I promise that I'll do (Whitefang: If you just, If you just)**  
**All I can**  
**Things will get better if you just hold my hand (Whitefang: yeahh)**  
**Nothing can come between us if you just hold,**  
**hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand.**

**[Chip]**  
**Hold my hand**

**[Whitefang]**  
**I can tell you're tired of being lonely (Chip: yeahhh)**  
**Take my hand don't let go baby hold me (Chip: hold mee)**  
**Come to me and let me be your one and only (Chip: hold my haand)**  
**So I can make it alright til' the morning (Chip: hold my hand)**

"I think we can all agree that this definatly is a valentines day song" Ace whispers to his wife Lexi while intently watching his friends perform on stage with their loved ones in mind

**I can tell you're tired of being lonely (Whitefang: hold my hand)**  
**Take my hand don't let go baby hold me (Whitefang: hold mee)**  
**Come to me and let me be your one and only (Whitefang: one and only)**  
**So I can make it alright til' the morning (Whitefang: hold my hand)**

Every couple who had come to see Whitefang and Chip was slow dancing in the middle of the floor

**[Chip]**  
**Hold my hand**

**[Chip/Whitefang]**  
**Hold my hand (yeahhh)**  
**Baby I promise (hold my hand) that I'll do**  
**All I can (hold my hand)**  
**Things will get better (oohhhhoooo) if you just hold my hand (ooooo)**  
**Nothing can come between us if you just hold,**  
**hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand.**

Whitefang and Chip brought their wives on stage to sing with them

**[Whitefang]**  
**(Sophie: Hold my hand)**

**Hold my hand (Gadget: yeahh)**  
**Baby I promise (Sophie and Gadget: yeahh x4)that I'll do**  
**All I can (Sophie: hold my haand)**  
**Things will get better if you just (Whitefang and Sophie: oohhoo) hold my hand**  
**Nothing can come between us if you just hold,**  
**hold my, hold, hold my, hooold, hold my hand.**

Once the song finished Gadget kissed Chip while Whitefang pulled Sophie close to him and whispered to her

**[Whitefang]**  
**Hold my hand**

Sophie could feel herself blush bright red as Whitefang leaned in and kissed her making everyone cheer and whistle

"Best Valentines Day ever"

**_*AUTHOR'S NOTE* THIS IS FOR VALENTINES DAY ON MONDAY NEXT WEEK, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE..._**


End file.
